


True Love's Kiss

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Nogitsune Stiles, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles appears to be having a panic attack and Lydia attempts the same method of relaxation she did before... only to realize she may have gotten a bit too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! My first het pairing ever! And it's not even really a pairing... but who cares!

Stiles clutched at his chest as he sank to his knees, his breathing shallow and coming in harsh, panting gasps. It was remarkable how a forced possession felt so much like a panic attack. Lydia stood before her friend, fighting back her own panic as she tried to think of a way to help her friend. She should have realized something was wrong earlier. Hell, Scott should have realized it before her. Stiles had been subdued all day, quiet and not blurting out his every thought. And that's not counting the shivering. He was wearing a hoodie, sleeves down and covering his arms and hands, even though it was a record high for this time of year. Some people had even turned on their air-conditioners.

But not Stiles. No, he sat through each class, trying so very hard to keep his shivering minimal and not attract attention. He'd been this way for a while now. The oddness, that is, not the shivering. Ever since they'd gotten rid of the nogitsune, something just seemed... off about Stiles. Nothing too noticeable, but then again, no one paid that much attention to Stiles. Not even Stiles. He was usually too busy worrying about Scott, who would worry about everyone.

This is what they get for not paying attention to Stiles better.

"Stiles, sweetie, I need you to tell me what's wrong." Lydia tried to keep her voice calm, moving to crouch down before him so they'd be eye-to-eye. "Is this a panic attack?"

"No!" Stiles bit out harshly, his pulse practically beating through his skin. "It's - " Whatever it was, Lydia didn't hear because that was when Stiles started the hacking coughs. The banshee let her books drop to the floor without a second thought and knelt down with Stiles, putting her hands on the sides of his neck, right under his jaw so she could cup his face. "He's coming!"

"Who?" Lydia asked, her eyes wide with fear. "The nogtisune? Stiles, we got rid of him." Stiles simply shook his head violently to that statement, dislodging Lydia's hands momentarily, before she applied them with a stronger grip.

"Get out of here." Stiles pleaded, looking at her with those heart-breaking tearful eyes. Lydia shook her head at the request. "He- he's gonna take over. I can feel it - " Stiles tried to explain while trying not to hyperventilate.

"Breath, Stiles." Lydia commanded him, trying to keep her anxiety out of her voice. "Shut him out. You can do it. Shut him out, Stiles." Stiles just continued to shake his own head, his breathing reaching even higher levels. Instinctively, Lydia did what she did the last time Stiles had a panic attack. She kissed him. Almost immediately, Stiles began to calm down. His heart rate slowed, as did his breathing as he focused completely on Lydia's lips. Feeling that Stiles was calming down, Lydia eased up on the kiss and simply enjoyed the slow caress of lips. But as she kissed him, like everything Stiles did lately, something felt off. Very slowly, she pulled back and opened her eyes to look Stiles in the eye. That's when she realized...

"... You're not Stiles." She said, her expression blank due to shock. The thing that looked like her friend gave a smirk that wasn't just wicked, it was evil, looking at her with those dead eyes.

"You didn't really think that was going to work, did you?" Not Stiles asked as he slowly, and with more grace than Stiles could ever muster, rose to his feet. Lydia found herself on her own feet almost immediately and began to back away from the thing inhabiting her friend. "True love's kiss won't make this fairy tale end, banshee." Lydia sucked in a breath, preparing to unleash the full power of her scream when Stiles' very familiar hand closed around her throat and cut off her air. Choking for air, Lydia's eyes widened as she found herself once again gazing at that smirk twisted with maliciousness.

She didn't see the fist that caused her world to collapse into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I saw this post on Tumblr, a gif-set of Lydia and Stiles kissing during his panic attack during the season three episode Alpha Pact, but with the dialogue from above on the panels. The last gif then was of Nogitsune!Stiles after he unravels his mummy head in the episode Riddled and gave that creepy, yet totally awesome smirk. And then this was born in about ten minutes.
> 
> I'm gonna say it now. I love evil Stiles. And I'll tell you why. I love, absolutely LOVE, any character that is like the ultimate paragon of goodness and they suddenly, through some circumstance, become the evilest of evil. Example: Angelus from Buffy.


End file.
